1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to interactive telecommunications systems. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in video servers in providing digital video data on demand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many existing video servers provide limited user interaction with a telecommunications system. Such interaction is sufficient for some applications, for example, near video on demand (NVOD) where films and other videos are shown at prearranged times. The interaction is also sufficient where there is a static list of videos from which the user can select. For example, in the server described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,732 to J. F. Bottomley et al, issued Apr. 16, 1996 and assigned to the same assignee as that of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference, the user is provided with a list of videos and a corresponding four (4) digit code. The user selects a video, which in one form may be a film or movie, for display by dialing the video server, which prompts the user to enter his/her PIN number and a requested video code. This type of interactive application does not work to well for applications that have a changing list of available videos, since the codes cannot be known in advance.
A second problem with video servers in interactive telecommunication system relates to user interaction with the system. Users have had their interaction expectations set by the VCR, and expect services such as video on demand (VOD) to provide play, pause, stop, fast forward, and rewind functions. These functions cannot be accommodated with the existing system.
Other existing implementations of interactivity have taken the approach that the video server is just a remote disk for a Set Top Box (STB) which controls an associated video display terminal. Such an implementation approach has a number of limitations including the fact the set top box is in total control of the application which limits the ability for the server to keep an accounting of user activity. Also, certain interactivity functions are best performed by the server because of either the high cost of performing the function at the STB (e.g., creating a video from data) , or because the transmission bandwidth does not allow the function be done at the STB (e.g., picture in picture composition).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,950 issued Jun. 5, 1990 discloses a portable multimedia interface for an expert system. The interface operates in parallel with an application program for an expert system. The program is modified to generate multimedia commands which are held in a queue. The commands provide a user with additional information in the form of video and generated speech corresponding to displayed text.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,078 issued Feb. 19, 1991 discloses a television broadcast system using land lines for real-time transmission of a viewer-chosen program at a viewer requested time to the requesting viewer's television receiver. The system prevents intelligible viewing of the chosen program on other receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,522 issued Apr. 26, 1983 discloses a cable television system which includes a computer system for responding to viewer originated signal selecting a particular television program for viewing. The computer system provides a scheduled video signal which is broadcast over a program schedule channel carrying a video signal representative of television programs to be broadcast. A television signal combiner combines signals from different transmitters for broadcast over a cable to remote receivers. A viewer selects a program by dialing the computer and dialing a number corresponding to a desired program on a schedule made available to the viewers.
None of the prior art discloses an interactive telecommunications system and method which displays on-screen menus at a terminal from a video server and allows users to navigate through a series of menus to select a video or other object for display or interaction with the user at the terminal.